


Babies, UGH

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Chloe/Elena, Chloe is a afraid of babies, Elena brought baby!Cassie into their relationship





	

Babies. Slobbery little things that only cried and pooped. That was what Chloe thought of the little heathens, too much trouble, too delicate for a woman such as herself.

When Elena had mentioned Cassie again, Chloe had to brace herself for an argument as she stuttered, “I’m not really _baby proof,_ love.”

Instead of an angry response, Elena had only smiled at her, taking Chloe’s hands from across the table. “I think you are… Nathan and I both know that you’re not nearly as scary as you think,” She rubbed her thumbs over those scarred knuckles, giving Chloe’s hands a soft squeeze. “I trust _you_ , Chloe… but I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do…”

Chloe internally kicked herself, helpless to the brief, saddened look that flashed in Elena’s honey eyes. A short sigh escaped the woman's lips, followed closely by a light chuckle, “Fine, I’ll meet the little ankle bitter.”

* * *

That was how she found herself regularly nursing the little bundle all snug and wrapped up in soft and warm yellow blankets. She’d even been caught humming once or twice to Cassie while she rocked her soothingly back and forth. 

“Could you hand me the dummy?” Chloe asked softly, careful not to wake Cassie from her slumber as she pulled the emptied bottle away. Elena smirked at the woman’s odd way of phrasing things before handing over the cleaned pacifier. The Aussie coaxed the rubber end into Cassie’s mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when the young child merely gave a sleepy little peep and nuzzled in deeper to the blankets. 

She stroked her fingers through the light and thin hair atop Cassie’s head, smiling at Elena sleepily, “She really does look like you, darling. A spitting image.”

Elena held out her hands for the baby while leading Chloe towards the crib, her lips twitching into a tiny smile, just as tired as Chloe was. Cassie had a habit of keeping them up late, and today was no exception. Any chance to relax was much needed. Gently, she set the child into the soft bedding, pulling another blanket around her daughter. 

“Thank you,” Elena breathed before facing Chloe, running a hand through her messy hair, the ponytail coming undone. 

Chloe just pulled her into a soft kiss before brushing aside a few loose strands of hair, “Anything for you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute af to write, kinda hard tho since I'm shit at writing kids.


End file.
